The present invention relates to firearms and more particularly to a wall mountable safety device for use with rifles and shotguns.
Millions of persons own rifles, shotguns and pistols for recreational and security purposes and these firearms are usually stored in their homes. With so many of these weapons available there is a problem of limiting access to them. The owner of such a firearm is or should be concerned that such a weapon not be handled by a person not properly trained or not having permission of the owner to do so.
The consequences of unauthorized and improper use of weapons are well known. Children shoot themselves or each other, impulsive use of guns during stress or in the heat of domestic squabbles results in tragedies, and outright theft of weapons causes economic loss.
Many devices have been developed and are in use for wall mounting and safeguarding firearms. The ones available for use with rifles and shotguns have a number of shortcomings relating to ease of use, cost, and ability to withstand attempts to defeat the security aspects of the devices.
A number of such devices are shown in the following United States Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,267 illustrates a safety guard for use with shot guns and rifles to prevent accidental discharge of the weapon. No provision is shown for the wall mounting of the guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,576 discloses a locking safety device for firearms which similarly lacks provision for wall mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,180 shows a wall mount device for guns which relies on a member passing through the trigger guard. No housing is provided for the locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,837 describes a trigger protector for firearms in which a sheath including a strap is provided for a pistol. No wall mounting is involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,045 discloses a wall mountable backplate for a detachable gun lock. This invention relates to a pistol and no housing is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,867 shows firearm safety apparatus comprising a sleeve for use on a pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,676 describes firearm safety apparatus involving the use of a flexible wrapping for a pistol to prevent inadvertent access to the trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,842 discloses a protective device for the trigger guard of a gun to prevent inadvertent discharge of the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,083 shows a child-proof lock for firearms using a strap and a cap for the trigger of a pistol. No housing or wall mounting is provided.
None of the preceding patents teaches the present invention.